gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoform 187
Geoform 187 is the face of a thousand flame wars. He is sometimes appropriately called The Cunning God of Flame War. Not to be confused with Geoforming. Geoform 187 Makes His Big Debut! Character Geoform 187 is both one of the most requested and the first most loved potential newcomers for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. He is the center of controversy due to his size, with many arguing he is supposedly "Too Small". However, this argument has been debunked multiple times, but the supporters have had their fair share of good arguments. For the longest time, his status was debated after supposedly being revealed as a playable character in the Smash Direct. The Reveal In the Super Smash Bros for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza, Geoform 187 was finally revealed to be a stage boss, but was overshadowed because of Mewtwo. However, he acts a lot like a playable character without actually being one. Seriously, he has the movements, the icon, is KO'd the same way, has ledge grabs, has a Final Smash. Honestly, no one's sure what to make of it. This Board At this point, Geoform 187 has become GameFAQs. Everything has to do with Geoform 187. People can no longer look at the word without seeing it as their vocabulary. Geoform 187 has evolved beyond his mortal form, and he is now a god of the board, along with Palutena and Sal Romano. Geoform 187 is this board, and this board is Geoform 187. energyman2289 has bet his account that Geoform 187 will be a playable character, and seems rather confident. See the topic here. Now, here is Geoform 187 clapping at the chaos he has caused. We now leave you with this message from BurnedPotatoes. Known Supporters Add yourself or others you know to this list if you or they are Geoform 187 supporters. *WrappedInBlack *ecylis *JayStrike * SmashingBros *Austin 4e * Daverids *energyman2289 *Arne83, even though he doesn't act like one. *kidmf935 *NotSnowske *Rethalwolf *CuddlyDoll *BurnedPotatoes * lastoutlaw113 *Ryoukai *Dedede Man *conceptuaris *Mikokiri, though would prefer him in his sports outfit. *QueenLUCiNA *TopHattedTroopa * Darkangel4444 *AuraWielder *AngryPidgeon *Taojaz *BiggerRidIey *DynasticAnthony *RyanDaRaikou *Faruway *Majora787 *Crumpets *HerbertMcGee, doubts that Geoform 187 is going to be playable, but would be pleasantly surprised if he was. *Blargargy *Patwhit01, even authored the GeoformFAQs fanfic. *VelocityHill *Regan145 *Kovrax *Vlakorados *StompedGoomba * bopbop66 Known Adversaries *Rayquaza487 *User728 *NintendoIsBeast *Samus *Shokio *Burgandburb *OriahKahn *Terra-enforcer * Kingtrace Gallery Boss_ridley1.jpg|The Dragon that starts flame wars, without even using its Firebreath. Ridleyistoobig52113.jpg|Geoform 187 stimulating an orgasm. Ridley Roster.png|Potential roster featuring Geoform 187 as a newcomer. Brawl Ridley.png|What really happened to Geoform 187 in Brawl. Laughing_Lizards.jpg|K. Rool and Geoform 187 laughing. Ridori-.png|Yes, Japan has Geoform fetishists too. BlueHairedRidley.JPG|Geoform 187 as a blue-haired swordsman, hoping to please Sakurai. fbQLcOF.jpg|A small Geoform Amiibo. M81a2sF.jpg|A regular Geoform Amiibo. Ridley Leak.jpg|Geoform 187 leaked! Space Pirate Election.png|How Geoform 187 became leader of the Space Pirates Ridleak.JPG The Destiny of Samus and Gilbert Gottfridley|A typical Geoform confrontation in Metroid (Warning: Explicit Language). Ode to Ridley|Like the Ode to Minions, but with Geoform 187. LEAKED VIDEO Ridley CONFIRMED! - Super Smash Bros WiiU 3DS Trailer|The umpteenth Geoform 187 leak. ALL HAIL THE CUNNING GOD OF DEATH!|AKA Geoform 187 kills every Brawl character. Leaked Smash Bros. Announcement|Because we didn't already have enough Geoform 187 videos. MORE PROOF|I need to find something better to do with my time. Trivia *"Using a Mii Fighter, anyone can join the battle." * He has a Twitter. You can follow him here. *He was leaked by Bill Trinen. * He is a boss. * He loves flame wars. * He wishes to have a game starring himself. * Of course Geoform 187 wouldn't be both a stage boss and a playable character at the same time. That's moronic. It's not like Duck Hunt is both a stage platform and a playable character at the same time, or anything... Category:Ridley Category:Waifus